Dancing with Tears in my Eyes
by TvObsessed09
Summary: Song-Fic. The End of the world has come. How Christina's path ended. Disclaimer: I don't own.


**Dancing With Tears in My Eyes Lyrics  
Lyrics by Ke$ha  
Story by TVObsessed**

_Here we go  
welcome to my funeral  
without you I don't even have a pulse  
all alone it's dark and cold  
with every move I die  
_

Christina walked down that lonely road. Her heart was cold from the betrayal of 'mankind'. Those good people had all betrayed her. They'd set out to destroy her, blocking her every turn making it impossible for her to have a choice. She'd wanted to be good. She wanted to fight for the right side. It had seemed possible for a while.

She'd been winning. She knew she had. With Judy as her best friend, the guidance of both Father Tomas and Meg, and the love of Jesse she'd been winning. Then those bastards had to kill father Tomas, lock Meg away, turn Judy and Jesse. She'd lost everyone.

Everyone she'd ever cared about was gone. Hell, if she'd had Jesse or Judy then Anne's betrayal wouldn't have hurt her so badly. She didn't so it did.

Now everyone was gone and she was left feeling dark and cold. She was no better than dead.

_Here I go  
this is my confession oh  
a lost cause, nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
with every move I die  
_

In the end it hadn't mattered. No amount of fighting the outside forces that pushed at her mattered. She couldn't beat them. They'd won. She was a lost cause. Her soul was damned, never to be saved.

With every move the world still functioned. They didn't know that she was going to bring about their end. She was, after all, the harbinger of the apocalypse or whatever the hell you wanted to call her. She was the big bad daughter of the beast. Hell, she'd killed the man she loved, nearly killed the person she'd considered her best friend.

What kind of psychotic bitch did that? Oh, right, the daughter of a psychotic bitch and the devil, that's who.

_I have destroyed our life,  
it's gone  
payback is sick  
it's all my fault  
_

Months passed and a trail of bodies followed in her wake. She went from town to town, state to state. Most of them she didn't even have to kill. No, it was those 'good' people who did the killing. She just stood back and let people do what they did best – find inventive ways of torturing one another.

It's what they were good at. The number of serial killers and passion crimes all over the world sky rocketed.

Sadly, it bored Christina. She watched the world destroy itself without her having to raise a finger to personally destroy it. The only time anything went her way was when Judy and Meg showed up.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die  
_

Meg wanted to talk. She still believed Christina could be saved. It was funny really. These people knew her when she was nobody. They'd been two people who'd unknowingly pushed her to her breaking point by being themselves.

Judy on the other hand… she was like everyone else. She wanted Christina dead with a fury that made the antichrist laugh. The girl thought she stood a chance which Christina had warned her she didn't. It didn't matter though. Judy still attacked.

That was the same night Judy Kramer died making Meg the mother of no one.

_I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die  
_

"She should have heeded my warning and left me the hell alone," Christina told the older woman as she held her daughter's bleeding body while sobs racked her own. She felt no remorse. That part of her had been broken long ago.

Judy wasn't dead yet, though. "What a bitch… what happened to you?" Judy asked though her voice whispered hoarsely as she lay dieing.

"I faded. The girl you knew died when humanity betrayed her, unable to leave her be. You perfectly ignorant humans killed yourself. What a waste," Christina said. "And to think, I considered you like a sister once. What a mistake that was." That's when Judy's eyes closed, the life faded from the girl. Christina moved on, heading for bigger game.

_When did I become such a hypocrite  
double life, lies that you caught me in  
trust me I'm paying for it with every move I die  
_

With Judy gone, Meg snapped completely. The mental haze she'd been in, the one that let her see the other side finally broke.

Lies, deceit, petty jealousies, greed, anger, lust, all those good little trivial things sustained the young woman. She watched them consume those around her. By her twenty-first birthday the world was in the third world war. Death was average. More than that, gang war, riots, protesters, all of it had increased and were becoming more and more physical.

_on the floor imp just a zombie who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy with every move I die  
_

Still, she was a zombie. She watched it happen. She didn't enjoy it but she didn't _not_ enjoy it either. Tragedy after tragedy occurred all over the world and nobody did anything. Millions died, and she didn't give a crap.

_I have destroyed our life,  
it's gone  
payback is sick  
it's all my fault  
_

Everyone deserved it. She had a good life and they'd destroyed that. They'd taken everything so they had to pay. That's all she could see – she had to make the world pay. They'd made her pay for ever being born so now it was their turn.

After all… isn't the saying Payback's a Bitch?

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die  
_

Millions and millions died. Wars, plagues, pestilence, plain old murders occurred all over the world. It was those fun toys you always hear about but nobody expected to actually happen. It wasn't a cakewalk, though. Christina was the daughter of the devil yes but she was also the daughter of a woman…

This meant she had to eat and that she could be injured. Of course, she healed from most of the serious wounds but it was the little things that didn't heal. Bruises, heartbreaks, a paper cut. She also found she could starve. It sucked.

Over the years she'd grown from an angry teen to a cold adult to a fully surrendered woman. She fought in the wars she'd started. She wanted people to suffer.

_I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die  
_

There was only one place that she ever returned to. It was the only place that had sentimentality attached to it. She'd been whole and happy there. She'd been in love. Then that changed. She was broken there as well.

One man, one woman, one teenage girl had become her family. One young teen had been her lover. They were gone – all of them destroyed by her own hand. Meg died when Christina was twenty-five having gone out the same way Isabelle had – taking her own life. This time she took sleeping pills in the tub and let herself drown rather than go to the ocean like Isabelle.

Three years later Benny went and died of a stroke. It was then that Christina stepped up her game. She'd always kept an eye on them and with them gone no reason to block them. Death was going to come.

_this is it and now your really gone this time  
never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind  
_

It was years later, when she was old herself that she actually thought about what she'd done. She'd destroyed the world.

Even as she stood on that cliff which overlooked Point Pleasant which was just ruins now it didn't feel real. It all seemed like a really horrific dream she'd wake up from back in the house with Judy and Meg. It wasn't… it never would be.

"You've done well," a voice said breaking through the silence. He was the same as he'd ever been. Even as she aged he was frozen. By his side was his young apprentice – the once friend of the man she'd loved. He looked the same as he had been in Point Pleasant. "Your father will be proud of you."

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die  
_

"Like I care," the older Christina spat. "I didn't do this for him… or for you."

"Then why did you?" he asks and Christina looks back towards the water. That was the same water she should have died in… the water that brought her to point pleasant all those years ago.

"I did it… because it was easier," Christina whispers. Her eyes then looked at the skies which were becoming stormy. The wind had picked up speed. "A storms coming…"

"More like a storm's passed," he states in response to her comment.

"Not quite yet," Christina says before turning towards them. "See you in hell…" Before he can comprehend she steps off the ledge and is falling to the waters below. She's ready to die. She's ready so she does.

_I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die_


End file.
